Shaive:a Redwall fanfiction
by RedWallWarrior
Summary: When the peace of the abbey is threatened only Drey,a young white squirrel,and his friends can safe them
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Just of the cost of Mossflower the isle of Kohvara lay shrouded in a cloak of creatures who inhabit the island,mainly squirrels and otters,though there were some mice,hedgehogs and even some was here that the a fortress stood made of a greyish-blue sea rock of some sort,this was the great castle K'yve the stronghold of the great wildcat warlord Shar was his name and he ruled whith an iron claw,just past the great fortress,was the villiage of Kayver.A little south east of the villige a young squirrel,whith a pure white pelt,was forced to pull a willow log chained to his footpaw because he stood up for one of his house slaves ,he had decided to stop near a small stream near the villiage to cool his tired paws,when just then he heard a russtle from a near by started to unwind his sling from his waist and loaded a small pebble,he let the pebble fly and was rewarded by a yelp,at that moment a female otter tumbled out of the bush."Riverwind,what are you doing here"?.the white squirrel said "oh nothin' Drey" said the young female otter "jus' thought i would come ta' see if you needed help dragin' that monster of a log" said Riverwind "well" Drey winced as he felt his worn paw pad "no use now mate,im jus' aboat done"!.just then a gruff,raspy voice called out,"hey!" said the voice "master K'yve,wants to see you!" the turned around to see an ugly scarred,rat he was clad in chainmail,and wore a green cloak and carried a pike. Both stood up and made for the distant shape of castle Riverwind felt a paw on her shoulder."jus' the squirrel missie" he gave a grin his crooked black teeth showing." "S'ok mate" Drey gave a rougish smile. "Il be ok" "**ok,sooo...this chapter was short but it adds suspence enyway read and review** "


	2. Chapter 2

As Drey was led through the castle and into the warlords chamber the wildcat was setting in his chair."Aah,i have been waiting,do you know why i sent for you,squirrel?" the warlord said calmly."no" the squirrel said cat chukled."the reason i called you is becuase i want to know,why did you stand up for that poor wretch"?.this time Drey laughed." Because mangy-fur no one deserves to be a slave!" he spat just then the cat slashed his face leaving a small cut across his cheek ."Gaurds take_ him away!" _

* * *

As they led him out the huge oak doors,and shoved him in the dirt,Riverwind was at his side "Are you alright pal?" she said "il be alright" he said "When,that cat leaves the island!" a smile played on Riverwinds lips "C'mon mate lets go have lunch by the they got to the stream they sat the haversack down full of food they had got there was ,leek onion and cheese pasties',gooseberry tarts,and blackberry cordial."I have to say,Riverwind" his mood instantly changed "the food is pretty good"

Ryke was a pine marten whith light brown fur and a white under had a quiver of arrows on his back and a yew wood bow over his shoulder he was not much older than father Jai was the leader of there tribe,The reason Ryke was out whith a bow was to uphold the tradition to kill another creature to be a member of the then he spotted two creatures,an otter and a squirrel by the look of notched an arrow to his bow and drew back,and then a curlew called and scared him he let go of the string and the arrow burried it's tip in the ground beside Riverwinds and Riverwind looked surpprised and stood ready to fight whoever the shooter of the arrow cursed under his breath,he couldent believe he let some stupid bird scare him into shooting the arrow he sighed well he had better face the stood up from behind the "so sorry i was ugh...er..doin archery yeah archery" Drey looked to Riverwind and sighed "well it _was an an _accident she sighed to "I guess ,whats your name marten?"" Ryke" he said "you hungry we have some extra food Ryke ,he would rather not eat whith some woodlanders

but the thought of what his father might do if he returned empty pawed,won him over "alright" he said a little shyly.

Ryke ate almost silently,that is until Drey wanted to strike up a not used to having "Vermin" guest

"so" he started "are you eny good at archery?"

"im,alright"he said whithout looking up,"your free to take some of the food home if you want" Riverwind said .the pine marten looked up "thank you" he said maybe these woodlanders arent so bad...

**Ok so this chapter was not as long as i hoped it would be...oh and the character Riverwind is not mine.a friend of mine gave me the idea**


	3. Chapter 3

Shar was in a bad mood his foolish soldiers hadent tld him that his ship the _Seafang_ was in need of repair so he set sail a lot later than he shoould hope in his cabin examining charts and documents when he heard a nock at the was obiously to tierd to yell "come in" a weasel wearing a dark green tunic and a deep blue(Roman style' cloak)stepped in and bowed "milord" he said "yes,what is it?" "i would like to report that every thing is in ship-shape and in working order" the cat looked annoyed "is that it?" he said bluntly "no sir" the weasel said "I would also like to report that we should reach this so called _mossflower_ in a few days sir" a rare smile was on the warlords face "good" he said "good,this is great news the sooner we reach mossflower the sooner i get to claim my prize!"

At the heart of mossflower stood Redwall abbey,a young,male mouse stood on the abbey wall he sighed "its beutiful, ain't it?"

"yeah" whats wrong?"

"its just,i feel somethings wrong and we should be worried"

"its prob'ly nothin' mate,c'mon i bet suppers almost done"

as they walked into the abbey and into great hall they passed the tapestry of Martin the warrior, a sence of reasurance filled whith in the walked in and took there seets the wonderful aromas of the food hit there nostrils,a pretty young mouse maid came and sat next to the young mouse "Hiii,Gand" she flutterd he long eye lashes."Hey pik'a" skipper Dreg nudged him and winked "well,i think il go see if the cooks need eny help then winked again at food was amasing there was mushroom and cheese pastie,oatfarls,spring vegitable soup,and a huge plum cake."Lets go eat outside" she said "sure" Gand said as they wen't outside pik'a kissed Gand on the cheek he blushed under his they got to the battlements pik'a looked over mossflower "Gand" she said "I really like you" yeah i kinda got the idea when you kissed me down there,she giggled all of a sudden he kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back.

**yeah,i know i added a litte romance but its a short chapter the next one will be longer please review -RedwallWarrior-**


	4. Chapter 4

Shar was in a happy mood,all the soldiers were ready and armed to the teeth whith various sabers,claymors,broad swords,rapiers,all the way to sgian dhus'

"all write my men,we march!" just then he stepped on a sharp piece of coral "bitch!" he said and grabed his sore paw there were snikers from the horde "Just march!"

as the horde of two hundred beast or so marched into the heart of mossflower and strait to Redwall!,

* * *

Drey was gathering twigs to make a fire,Riverwind was cooking some kind of soup,and Ryke was rubing bee's wax on his bow string

"so?" he started "how long till were at redwall?"

"a few days maybe more"

"Ssh,be quite" Drey said "i hear somethin'"

there was a raspy voice saying "well,looky' wat' we gots ere'!" a rat wearing rags apeared with severel other vermin

Drey reached for his Claymore "give us' ya vittles an' supplies an no one gets hurt see!"

"and if we dont?-

"Charge!" the rat bairly got through speaking the squirrel jumped into the mob of vermin swinging his Claymore a ferret and a stoat fell to his blade

Ryke notched one of his white tiped arrows,and let it fly he heard a scream,his arrow had took a weasel through his chest,

Severel vermin were about to rush Riverwind,a rat was about to raise his axe to her when she quikly unwound her whip and used it to grab the unfortunate rat's axe

she then fell apon the vermin flailing whith both axe and whip she took the vermin had the rat obiously there leader pined to a tree.

"please,please no killa me please"

"oh shut up!" the rat fell quite whith whimper "we wont kill you,but if you don't get out of my sight in ten seconds i will have my friend here make a pin cushion out of you".

He nodded to Ryke and he notched an arrow to his bow and nodded

"one,two,three-" Drey started counting the rat sped off never to be seen by in mossflower again.

* * *

all,three slept that night,peacefully unaware of the vermin horde of shar passing just a few miles past them...

**okay,i know i have said that the chapters will be longer the next 2 or 3 will review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok,before i start i would like to thank "Irland ranger" and "partial insanity"**

**enyway...i hope you like the this chapter...and "irland ranger" i cant wait to see the next **

**chapter of " entwined book 1:bounty hunter!"**

It was a sunny day in mossflower,the ground was still damp from were it had rained earlier

spring was coming to an end and the weather was deffinatly showing it ,Ryke , and Riverwind

were camped under a willow a small fire in front of them "how far to redwall now?"

said Ryke,"thats the sixth time you have asked me that in the last two hours,Ryke" said Riverwind."really?" he said grining cheekly "i thought it was the fourth"

"Ha,ha,ha,_very_ funny!" she said sarcasticly "bite me" Riverwind mumbled . Ryke,perked up "you say somethin'?" the otter's smile could have melted butter

"no,it was probably the wind!"

"If you say so."

after awhile they broke out the remainder of there food from there haversacks,it was a simple meal of barley scones,candied chestnuts and roasted apples.

once they were finished Drey noticed a couple of paw prints they were bigger than his but smaller than a badgers more or less with sharp claw marks

"hey,guys,come over here i found something"

they walked over to were Drey was crouching,and he pointed out the tracks."Look,you think these tracks could be from?-"

"no,it could't they were days behind us!"

"guys,if these tracks are really who we think there from we have to hurry and get to the abbey before they do!"

they broke camp fairly fast,once they were done they they hurried,of toward the abbey and the horde of Shar the warlord

* * *

Shar,was camped near the abbey he was lying in his tent,he and his horde had spotted it a while back,he could't wait to get his claws on his new castle!.He could almost taste victory after all

they _were _just a bunch of mice and hedgehogs,what could they possibly do against his mighty horde,they were foolish not to post had decided to wait a few

days before attacking to get his soldiers ready for the attack _how sweet would it be to have all that for myself? _ he thought he closed his eyes one of his _rare_ grins on his

face he closed his eyes and let a purr escape his lips and he gently fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rainy morning in mossflower country Ryke was scouting ahead,trying to find thwildcats tracks eny luck the rain would't wash them away had walked a little ways

ahead before he found them were a little disfigured by the rain but otherwise distinguishable called but he heard no reply .he sighed,they must have lost his tracks in the rain likewise he

could not track he decided to just go to the abbey and they just meet up. picked up his bow and haversack and walked toward the general direction of redwall.

* * *

Drey and Riverwind were looking for there lost called his name but no awnser call finally decided to rest under a near by pine "do you think,he wen't to the abbey?"said

Riverwind "im' not sure" said Drey "it would't hurt to try" he said they picked up there things and walked ignorantly toward Ryke and the abbey.

Ryke,at last saw the famed Redwall abbey he was not quite there yet but the main abbey building showed like a great rose colored gardian

he broke into a run straight for the he finnaly reached the huge wooden doors of the abbey panting,he knocked on the doors a young mouse and a elderly

squirrel appeared in the doorway the mouse walked in front of the squirrel and drew a dagger "what d you wan't,_vermin_!" said the mouse "now,now, calm down ,Gand,"

said the squirrel "i am abbot thomas " said the squirrel "i'm Ryke" said the pine marten "come in won't you?" said the abbot,as he led Ryke into the abbey grounds

it was beautiful colored glass covered some of the windows of the abbey,there was a pond, and an orchard,he was in awe,the mouse stuck out his paw and said

"i'm Gand,it's nise to meet ya" said the mouse the marten shook his looked up to see the abbot was leading him down a staircase to a cozy looking room whith

a fire place and some tables and beckoned him to sit and took one himself "so,what brings you here young pine marten?"...

* * *

Ryke told him the whole story about the evil wildcat coming to conquer Redwall and the journy that he and his friends took to get here. "Hmmm" he said "were are these vermn now?"

"i don't know" he said the squirrel beckoned to a nearby otter, "Skipper" he said "yes?" skipper dregs said "go post some sentries on the walls,and report to me if you hear or see enything out of the ordinary"

he was supprised by how smoothly the abbot handled things, "are you hungry young Ryke?" the pine marten was reminded by his stomach growling "the abbot grined

"i take that as a yes" he said and led hm to the kitchens

**no action in this one sorry :/ but there will be in the next one oh and im sorry if you think the chapters are so short i will try to make them longer **


	7. Chapter 7

Drey,had finally gotten sight of Redwall,he quickly scurried down the spruce tree he was perched in "well" he said "I finally saw it we are almost there"

"well thats goo-" she stopped mid-sentence "Ew is that a worm?".She threw it through the air it landed whith a _thunk_

Drey sighed "lets just hurry to Redwall" They quickly hurried toward the unmistakable form of Redwall abbey

* * *

Ryke was sitting in his dormitory room bow and quiver were on the small side-table next to his he perked up as he heard a knock at the door.

He perked up,rubbing the sleep from his eyes he walked to the door and opened it,the face of a beautiful squirrel maid greeted him.

"oh,i'm sorry did i wake you?" she said whith a sweet voice "no i was about to get up" Ryke said with a yawn

"well,the abbot was wondering if you,me,him and Gand wanted to have lunch on the battlements?"

"oh,sure Honeyberry,just lemme grab somethin"

"ok,just meet us up there when your done"

he grabed his bow and quiver,unsure why but he just felt that he needed it,he quickly ran out of the abbey building and up to the battlements of the abbey

walls.

* * *

Shar was ready to attack redwall,he was wearing a dark forest green tunic whith a layer of chainmail under,he also sported a short grey cloak and carried a broad sword

he looked as his soldiers mobilized toward the abbey,he smiled as he watched them move through the Gaz walked up to him and bowed

"sir,we should be at the abbey in an hour or so" the wild cat nodded "Gaz,lead the horde to the abbey i will be there in a moment"

"yes sir" he said and ran to the front of the ranks and they marched off toward Redwall

* * *

At the abbey,Ryke sat with Honeyberry,Gand,and abbot thomas on the wall tops eating scones whith honey,blueberry crumble,cherry cordial,and they all shared a big

celery and carrot pastie,as Ryke chewed a bite of crumble, "Ryke,why did you bring your bow?" asked gand

"i just figured i needed it" said Ryke "oh" said Gand as he took a bite of took a dainty sip of cordial and burped softly

Ryke looked up supprised "Well,not the lady i thought you were".The young female squirrel blushed "wait did you hear that?"

said Gand "it sounds like marching?" Ryke got his bow and quiver as he heard a fient cry "Attention abbey dwellers!" a fierce cry rang out they all looked to

see a ferret "who are you?" asked Gand "that is none of your concern,mouse"

Ryke aimed his bow on the ferret,just then a huge wildcat carrying a broad sword walked up to the front

"i am Shar the warlord,ruler of the isle of kaive,i have come to conquer your abbey,surrender now and your deaths will be painless"

Ryke shot the arrow and it took the wildcat in his side "let that be a warning,cat!" said the pine marten

"leave now warlord,many beast have tried to rule us and they are all in hell gates" said abbot thomas

"Have it your way ,mouse," he ripped the Ryke's arrow and winced "but we _will_ have your abbey you are officially under siege!"

said Shar

* * *

"abbot" said Ryke "we need to have otters patroling in mossflower "

"good idea my son"...


	8. Chapter 8

The abbot had decided to go along with Ryke's plan,a patrol made up of Ryke,skipper Dreg,

and few otters were marching through the eastern fringe of mossflower,the fresh tindrels

of sun light shown through splotches through the tree tops,they had no been patroling long

before they heard a noise Skipper Dreg raised his javilen as if to throw but Ryke stopped him

"wait" the young marten said he saw a flash of white and he could of thought it was a squirrel

"_Drey!"_ he thought and sped through the forest to the squirrel.

Drey and Riverwind were walking when they thought they saw a pine marten they knew it

was Ryke and sped toward him they met and laughed,when Skipper Dregs got there Riverwind looked "Uncle?" a grin swept across Skipper dregs face

"well if it aint me little niece!,and as pretty as ever i might add!"

they both hugged,and wrestled. "Lets get these beast to the abbey

when they got to the abbey the abbot skipper Ryke and skipper had a war councle

meeting


End file.
